dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Un Paseo Por DT Wiki - Episodio 9 (Special Episode)
Hola <3 ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribí un episodio de esto (mucho) quizás si eres nuevo o no tienes mucho de estar en el wiki no lo entiendas, y quizás si alguna vez leíste un episodio de esto tampoco lo recuerdes (?) pero para los qui e si, debo decir que sentí que debía escribirlo porque es un fic que tanto yo como algunos le tenemos cariño a pesar de no tener muuchos episodios. En fin considero a este episodio como un final de temporada, y no estará enfocado más que todo en dar risas sin sentido sino en nosotros mismos, los viejos (y algunos nuevos) usuarios de la comunidad, así que es puramente un episodio especial, quería plasmarlo como una película pero creo que para eso debía ser más largo idk lo dejo a su consideración. Ahora basta de tanta palabrería, espero lo disfruten! -Con amor su fundador y papitomirrey Mark. ---- We Built This Wiki (Hace mucho tiempo) Se ve a un chico viendo una muy grande casa desde afuera, la casa parecía estar recién comprada por el y estaba un poco abandonada. Daniel: Bien, ¡manos a la obra! Este será un nuevo y buen inicio para mi, tengo mucho por hacer para poder atraer gente Daniel intenta entrar a la casa quitando un par de pedazo de madera que bloqueaban la puerta; al entrar empieza a caminar alrededor y observar. Daniel: Uhm... Ostia vaya que es vieja, pero venga ya, ¡Solo le faltan unos detallitos para ser la mejor casa del mundo! *Le cae un pedazo de madera desde el techo y lo aplasta* Bien... Quizás le falte mucho. Se va alejando la escena y se ve de nuevo las afueras de la casa, pero esta vez se aprecia que el buzón tiene escrito en él "Casa Chat - DT Wiki". (Actualmente...) La escena cambia a una corte, donde se ven a Vile, Nofor, Marcos, Duncs, Jota, Licca, Popu, y Ponchi con ropa de la cárcel, sentados esperando su veredicto. Abogado Edwin: En fin su señoría, he de declarar finalmente que mis clientes deberían estar absueltos de cualquier delito por el que estén acusados, en su defensa, sólo son jóvenes indefensos que solo buscaban divertirse sanamente pero por casualidades de la vida los han atrapado haciendo cosas que no son lo que parecen en el momento menos indicado, en el lugar más inoportuno Fiscal Tomi: Oh, entonces dices que de todas las veces que han sido detenidos solo han sido coincidencias y que todo este tiempo solamente los han inculpado? Abogado Edwin: Basicamente *ojos* Fiscal Tomi: JA. Su señoría, con esto solo demuestra la poca experiencia que este abogado tiene Abogado Edwin: Como si usted tuviera mucha Fiscal Tomi: Que no? Mire lo que dice en mi placa, oh si, VANGUARD *se la muestra* Abogado Edwin: ¿Y eso que significa? Fiscal Tomi: La verdad, no tengo idea, ni se que funcion cumple, pero, al menos no soy un novato como tú Juez Bola: ¡Orden! *hace sonar su mazo* Dejen de hablar tanto por amor a Fandom, parecen unos niños Abogado Edwin: El empezó :< Fiscal Tomi: Ejem, en conclusión honorable juez, solo lea la lista de delitos sumamente REALES a los que han acusado a nuestros infractores aquí presentes Juez Bola: Bien bien *Desenrolla una larga lista y la lee* A ver, entre estos están... Cargos por perturbar la paz en el vecindario con una fiesta, por correr desnudos en una institución privada, y por toda la avenida, consumo de sustancias ilicitas no autorizadas, consumo de alcohol siendo menores, tráfico de pinguinos... Popu: jasjdjaskajs esa fue mia Juez Bola: ...Robo con una pistola de agua a ancianos, hurto de gallinas, hurto de un tanque de guerra, cobrar a indigentes por respirar, pirotecnia contra palomas, uso excesivo del "(?)", corrupción de niños, incesto... Duncs: *Silba y voltea hacia otro lado* Juez Bola: ...Sodomia excesiva, hacerse pasar por policías, cuentas títeres en redes sociales, lanzar arena en grupos de humor pop, creerse perras, estar presuntamente involucrados en ataques terroristas a MLP, actos obscenos en una panaderia, meterse en camerinos de celebridades sin permiso, posible masturbación pública con pepinos en el estreno de 50 Sombras más Oscuras Licca: Okey estoy mas que segura que no hice eso, lo juro! Y... Sí, ahí estábamos, en uno de los momentos quizás más cruciales de nuestras vidas, aunque no era la primera vez que nos detenian, de hecho ya nos habíamos acostumbrado este último año, y lo peor es que cada vez eramos menos. Solo vimos a Disney y Pau unas pocas veces desde entonces, Cleo nos abandonó para seguir sus estudios en un internado de solo chicos, Nachi tampoco está, Gwendo, ehm... Creo que sigue en Brasil, y mucho menos supimos algo más de Daniel, solo lo veíamos en Twitter buscando información sobre tiendas eróticas. Como sea, mucha gente llegó y se fue en este período, pero solo nosotros 8 quedamos al final, sin saber que rumbo tomaríamos ahora. Juez Bola: ...Con todo esto antes mencionado y más, aun queda saber si fue totalmente cierto o no, pero mientras el jurado dará su veredicto Marcos: ¡Objeción! *se para de su asiento* Hablando por todos mis compañeros, creo que acordamos en ignorar el veredicto. Juez Bola: No pueden ignorar un veredicto Marcos: ¿Cual veredicto? *se sienta* ¿Ve? Ese fui yo ignorando el..- Jue Bola: ¡Oh, no intentes confundirme! Estoy seguro que vi eso en otro lado. Ahora, se esperan a que el jurado se apiade de ustedes y les de su destino final Marcos: Bien, supongo que solo queda algo que hacer *saca su telefono* El jurado esta apunto de votar cuando de repente todos sus teléfonos suenan y los ven. Miembro del jurado: *Se levanta* Como parte del jurado aviso que nuestra decisión ha sido dejarlos... En libertad! Fiscal Tomi: Q Juez Bola: ¿Estan seguros...? Oh bien, supongo que será así. Yo los declaro... ¡Inocentes! *Golpea su mazo contra el podio* Ahora largo Los 8 chicos celebran y se abrazan, rato después se les ve saliendo de la corte juntos, ya con su ropa normal. Jota: Uff, Vaya que eso ha estado cerca, de nuevo Nofor: ¿Como demonios fue que logramos salir de esta?. El abogado no servía de mucho. Vile: Si pero igual ni le pagamos xd Marcos: Pues de nuevo tuve que sacrificar mi bello cuerpo para salvarnos el trasero, nunca duden de mis habilidades Duncs: Si como sea te agradecemos por prostituirte por nosotros pero ya se está haciendo tarde Ponchi: We yo digo que debemos volver a casita Licca: Oh, nuestro departamento, por fin podremos dormir cómodamente y no desvelarnos para hacer planes para escapar Ponchi: Si pues al menos a ti no se te cayó el jabón :'( Jota: ...Auch Popu: weno weno hora de ir despegando, todos al popumovil! Nofor: Ya no tenemos auto. Popu: puta la wea es verdad. Entonces vámonos a pie! Empieza a llover. Vile: No sí las que se mojan (En el edificio whatsapp) Los 8 se encontraban todos empapados subiendo las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a su apartamento, que por mala suerte era en el piso 8 y se había dañado el elevador por la lluvia. Duncs: *Termina de subir juntos a los demas* AaaalfiiIIIIN *Cae exhausto al piso* Marcos: Espero que todo esto haya valido la pena, necesito un relajante baño de burbujas con masaje Ponchi: Yo puedo ayudarte con eso... Marcos: ¿Eh, dijiste algo? Ponchi: N-No senpai!.. Digo, no Mark pendejo, no seas pendejo Nofor: Ya pues basta. ¿Quien tiene la llave?. Licca: Yop *la saca de su bolsillo* Oh, parece que la puerta ya esta casi abierta, que extraño, como sea. *Pone la mano en la manilla y abre la puerta* Hogar dulce... Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una familia de asiaticos dentro del apartamento, que se les quedan mirando fijamente. Licca: ... *Cierra la puerta rapidamente* Creo que ya no vivimos ahi Vile: Eso no tiene sentido, no crees que solo nos equivocamos de apartamento? Jota: Uhm.. Eso no es posible, es el 6-9. Lo recuerdo perfectamente por alguna razón Popu: pero... ¿que hay de nuestras cosas? Licca: Estoy segura que vi a uno de ellos usando una de mis blusas Duncs: A cual? ¿A la madre, la hija, el padre...? Licca: Y yo como voy a saberlo, ¡Todos son iguales! Marcos: Esto... No puede estar pasando... Ellos no pueden usar mi ropa! Ni yo mismo voy a usar la misma ropa siempre! Además, mis lentes, mis suspensorios, mis pastillas, mi bolsita feliz... Nonononononono *sufre un colapso mental* Ponchi: Ahora que haremos!? D: Jota: Ya. No os desespereis, solo hay que ir hasta la recepción y preguntar que es todo este rollo, venga Nofor: No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo palmera. Jota: ¿Eh? Nofor: Nada. Popu: pues vamos po, a las escaleras! El grupo baja las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la planta baja, donde agotados caen todos en el piso. Señora: *Sale del ascensor y los ve* Jum, el elevador ya funciona. *sale del edificio* Todos: ...... Recepcionista: ¡Hey! ¡Pero si han vuelto! Marcos: *Se levanta del suelo* Si si pues no por mucho parece, ahora escupe, Que hicieron con mis cosas!? Los demás: Nuestras cosas Marcos: Aja. Duncan: Y que hacía el elenco de Escalera al Cielo dentro de nuestro apartamento? Recepcionista: Si... Con respecto a eso, ya no es su apartamento... Vile: Aja y luega Recepcionista: Todo fue ordenes del dueño de condominio , pueden preguntarle personalmente. De hecho ahí viene entrando Laureano: *Entra al edificio* Pero miren que tenemos aquí, mis delincuentes menos favoritos! ¿Están intentando rentar otro apartamento o que? *rie* Duncs: Ah, ya me imaginaba que el globito tendria que ver con todo esto Laureano: Ja, más respeto para quien los dejo vivir en su edificio todo este tiempo por favor Marcos: No tenemos porque respetarte una mierda, me quitaste mi casa! Los demás: Nuestra casa Marcos: Ya pues Laureano: ¿Yo? Más bien fui muy pero muy bueno con ustedes, debían 13 meses de renta y no los habia echado porque era casi imposible sacarlos de ahí Licca: No no es cierto, tu solo querías ver mis nudes y cuando al final te dije que no decidiste echarnos, o me equivoco? Laureano: Ehm... No recuerdo eso. En fin, aprovechando que estuvieron un tiempo en la cárcel decidí darle su ex departamento a uno de nuestros proveedores Taiwaneses, al igual que todos sus objetos de valor que habían dentro, solo así podían pagarme la deuda Ponchi: *Llorando* ERES UN MONSTRUO TT-TT Vile: *tarareando* that boy is a monsteeeer Jota: Vamos, no puedes dejarnos así nada más, no tenemos hogar, ni ropa, ni nada. ¿Que se supone que haremos? Laureano: Pues, pueden pagarme los 35 mil wikidolares que me deben y su apartamento será devuelto. Claro que cabe destacar que soy rico, tipo, muy rico, demasiado pero demasiado rico, ultraarchipentamega adinerado, y no me hace tanta falta, pero es su unica oportunidad Popu: p-pero Laureano: Y, en efectivo. Rato después se les ve a todos sentados en la acera de afuera del edificio, mientras un camión pasa por en frente de ellos y pisa un charco haciendo que les salpique agua. Nofor: Estamos acabados. Y ahi, este hermoso y extraño grupo de amigos nos veiamos a nosotros mismos acabados social y económicamente, sin tener a donde ir, ni saber que hacer, solo con una cara pensativa y depresiva en todo el borde de la acera, ya saben tipo los vagabundos o las personas esas que no tienen piernas y piden dinero pasando pena. Hasta que un pequeño objeto abrió la posibilidad de que nuestras vidas cambiaran...' Ponchi: *Ve un periódico volando y lo toma* Al menos podremos leer el horóscopAGUARDEN UN MINUTO *lee detenidamente* Chiks, parece que Dis y Pau venderán la Casa Chat Marcos: ¿Qué? Dame eso *toma el periodico y lo lee* "La actual dueña de la Casa Chat de DT Wiki City Disney y su compañera Paula han decidido ponerla en venta para así dar paso a una nueva generaciónn de jovenes totalmente responsables que habiten en ella." ...Oh Dios Ponchi: No entiendo, por que querría venderla... Licca: Creo que es porque ya no estábamos y se sentían solas, no hubiera tenido sentido que continuaran solo ellas dos viviendo ahi Popu: que no ven chicos? es una señaaal Marcos: Es cierto, no todos los días vuela un periódico hacia nosotros que nos beneficie. Supongo que deberemos regresar a nuestras raíces Jota: Pues ya está, supongo que solo debes llamar a Disi y convencerla de que no venda la casa y que queremos a volver Vile: Lo dudo, cambio de celular y creo que hasta bloquearon nuestros números luego de que Duncs intento colarse en la casa a media noche para convencerlas de nuevo que se muden con nosotros Duncs: Oh claro, entras un día a un condominio privado sin permiso y ya que te conviertes en un ladrón secuestrador violador. Lloronas Popu: a mi me hubieras hecho algo así y no estarías respirando ahora :3 Nofor: Si Duncs, en serio, ni siquiera yo hubiera hecho una cosa así puto. Duncs: No mames si tu tuviste la idea Nofor: No, callate. Jota: Pues habrá que encontrar otra forma de llegar a ellas entonces, pero donde podrían estar? Popu: uh, voltea la hoja, seguro encontramos más información Marcos: Okeeeyy... *voltea la hoja del periódico* Vaya, si hay algo. "La ex dueña de la casa, Disney, también comenta que estará empezando las grabaciones para un nuevo talk show juvenil de la cadena para niños y adolescentes CBA donde será la estrella principal, en la ciudad que curiosamente tiene su nombre, Disney Wiki Kingdom, grabado en los estudios Disneywood. El show estará programado para empezar a finales del mes de Marzo." Vile: Ah, y ese periódico de cuando es? Marcos: Ehm... Dice que del viernes 6 de enero Licca: Entonces han pasado ya más de tres meses. Oh no, y si ya empezó con el programa? Y si ya vendió la casa? Y si unos asiáticos compraron la casa!?? No, awantia, me muero Popu: soy la única que se ve mas impactada porque Dis tendrá un show y no sabíamos que por miedo a que seguro ya compraron la casa?.. Si? No? Weno po Duncs: Calma, dice que se estrena a finales de este mes osea que aún hay tiempo para que se cancele antes que empiece Marcos: Solo un "súper ultra millonario" como Lau podría comprarlo, y dudo que lo necesite Duncs: Ah, por cierto si vamos a ir que sea en menos de 3 días porque ya va a ser el festival de DT de este año de la ciudad y habrán estrellas fugaces o lo que sea Licca: Hace 3 años ibas a llevarnos cuando era mi cumpleaños y te equivocaste de día *se cruza de brazos* Duncs: Bien bien pues intentaré que vayamos este año, contenta? Nofor: Si pues que bien, primero lo primero. Ya sabemos que Dis esta en Disney Wiki, ¿Ahora como carajos se supone que llegaremos ahí?. Popu: *voltea a la cámara rápidamente* te lo tengo (En otro lugar...) Cambia la escena hacia un estacionamiento privado, y se ve a todos caminando dentro de el. Ponchi: Vaya... Como fue que entramos tan fácil ah? Popu: eh conozco gente Vile: Ah que, ya recuerdo este lugar, aquí es donde dejamos "eso" Duncs: Y de que demonios estan hablando ahora? Que seguimos haciendo aquí? Popu: Paciencia Barni, ya estamos por lle... *Dejan de caminar* y ahí está Se ve ante ellos una gran furgoneta con muchos colores por los lados, que parecía familiar de algún lado. Marcos: Hey! Pero si es el super autobús fiestero de aquella fiesta de Nofor Nofor: Que no era una fiesta mierda. Licca: Oh si, había olvidado que aún lo conservabamos Jota: Y como fue que llegó aquí? Vile: Ah pues Popu y yo después de ese día en q me puse bien lok y no recordaba nada decidimos traerlo a un lugar seguro por si lo necesitabamos Popu: sip, y ese mismo día hasta llenamos maletas con algunas de nuestras ropas y otros objetos y las metimos allá dentro solo por si acaso, que conveniente eh Marcos: Pero, Popu, tu ni estuviste en ese episodio Popu: de hecho si, aparecí al final (?) pero bien ese no es el punto, hay que ver si esta carcacha funciona porque tienen mucho sin usarla Marcos: De acuerdo entonces crucen los dedos *toma la llave del autobús y lo enciende* Parece que sirve, ahora veamos si anda. ¡Todos al super autobús fiestero de los que no tenemos casa! Vile: Muy largo, llamemoslo SAFDLQNTC Todos se suben al SAFDLQNTC y arranca, saliendo del estacionamiento a toda velocidad. Marcos: *Conduciendo* Dis, Pau, vamos por ustedes. Entonces como única opción todos nos adentramos en hasta ahora el que parece ser el viaje más largo de nuestra vida (Bueno no, exagero), con un destino que aún no estaba muy claro, pero igual sabía que a pesar de todos los problemas que tendríamos debíamos permanecer unidos... Jota: *Sosteniendo un mapa en el asiento de copiloto* Parece que las wiki están ordenadas por orden alfabetico, así que si queremos llegar a Disney Wiki Kingdom hay que ir por el sur y pasar por Dragon Ball Fanon o Drama Wiki Duncs: ¡Si! DB y Doramas, amo ambas Licca: ¡No! No hay otra opción? Pensé que no queriamos relacionarnos más con asiaticos, sigo teniendo el trauma Duncs: Bah, siempre arruinandolo Jung Suh Licca: What, como me dijiste? Marcos: Bueno está decidido, pasaremos por Dragon Ball ya que es menos insoportable, y tomare la autopista para no tener que entrar directamente Jota: Pues bien Licca: Bien Duncs: Bien Ponchi: Bien Popu: bien Vile: Bien Nofor: Bien. Silencio incómodo... Ponchi: Quiero ir al baño... Marcos: Este será un largo viaje... Y créanme que tenía razón como dijo antes, quizás no duramos ni más de dos días, pero aprendimos que somos un desastre cuando nos quedamos sin espacio personal... Ponchi: ¿Por que no pones música o algo mientras? Marcos: Oh, pos bien, pondré la radio a ver q tal Se enciende la radio y empieza a sonar una cumbia muy familiar. Popu: OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS Licca: Que ésa no es...? Popu: *Cantando* Tururu, turuturutu turururururú, turururururú turutu, turururururú� Jota: Eh... Popu: Quiero decirte al oído, tantas cosas preciosas, que estoy sintiendo por tiiiii. VAMOS CANTEN :) Marcos: Ahm, Que te quiero que te adoro... Duncs: Que eres la mujer que he soñado... Todos: Que me haces muy feeliiiiiizz Vile: Que cuando no estaaaaaAAAAAAAAas me falta el aireee Ponchi: Eres la razóooooon de mi existiiiiiir Licca: Así que por favoooooOOOOOR nunca me falteees Nofor: ...Porque tu eres todoo... PARA MIIII- *Se apaga la radio* No mames justo cuando era mi parte. '' Popu: pero que demonios!? D: Marcos: *Chequea el medidor de la gasolina* Oh oh, creo que estamos vacíos Jota: Hm, te dije que comprobaras si el tanque ehtaba listo primero Marcos: Si pues adivina eso no pasó *Rueda los ojos* Ponchi: ¿Y ahora que haremos?... Marcos: *Ve a la distancia* Hay una estación de servicio no muy lejos de aquí, solo debemos empujar el SAFDLQNTC hacia allá chicos, ustedes vigilen aquí chicas Licca: ¿Chicos? ¿Acaso creen que por ser mujeres somos débiles? Duncs: Aquii vamos Licca: Nada de eso, nosotras tres empujaremos el autobús sin su ayuda! Popu: eh, pero Licca... Licca: Sin peros. ANDANDO Marcos: Bieeen, como quieran *Se recuesta en su asiento* '''Un largo rato después las chicas logran llevar el súper autobús hasta la estación de servicio y caen exhaustas al piso.' Licca: Ufff, por que nos hicieron hacer eso??? Son unos opresores Marcos: *Sale del autobús* ¡Debes estar bromeando! Duncs: Genial, objeto insoportable is back Licca: *Entra al autobús* Al menos vayan a comprar golosinas o agua o algo, estoy que muero Marcos: De acueeerdo. Nofor, Vile, vengan conmigo a la tienda. Los demás quédense aquí mientras se llena el tanque de gasolina Nofor: ¿Y por qué nosotros?. Marcos: Pues porque somos los originales. Dah. Andando (Dentro de la tienda de la estación de servicio) Vile: *Ve unos lentes y se los pone* Ay, me gustan, compremoslos Marcos: Con suerte tenemos dinero para unas cuantas bolsas de snacks, así que no Vile: >:( bueno pues tocará robarlos (?) Marcos: *Se acerca al mostrador* Ejem, alguien atiende aquí o q Ale: *Sale de debajo del mostrador* Oh perdón ¿En que puedo ayudar.... Hey, pero si son Mark Vile y Nofor! Nofor: Quién eres y por qué conoces nuestros nombres. Ale: Oh, perdonen, mi nombre es Ale, y... Ehm... Son esos chicos que vivían en la casa chat de DT no? Yo vivía en esa ciudad hasta que vine a Dragon Ball, supe de ustedes por las noticias Vile: Omg somos famosas chiks Marcos: Creo que te me pareces familiar, seguro que no te he visto en otro lado? Ale: Si, seguro, yo a ti tu no a mi. En que puedo servirles? Marcos: 6 bolsas medianas de doritos pls Ale: Procesando *toma el dinero y les entrega las bolsas de 80% aire* No es por ser entrometido, pero que hacen por aquí? Marcos: Larga historia, pero en resumen viajamos con nuestros amigos por toda la carretera en busca de nuestras amigas que está¡n en Disney Wiki para que así podamos volver a nuestro verdadero hogar y evitar más cárcel, lo usual. Ale: ¿Dis y Pau no? ¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Porfa porfa Nofor: *Toma a Marcos del brazo* Mark es mejor que nos vayamos ya, este tipo no me da buena impresión, además de que siento que es un violador no podemos llevarlo con nosotros si lo acabamos de conocer reacciona. Marcos: No seas culero Nofor mientras más personas mejor, el chico se ve que es nuestro fan así que puede hacer lo que queremos si se lo pedimos Vile: Se dan cuenta que el esta escuchando todo verdad? Ale: Holi. Nofor: *Suspira* Bueno vayamos al grano, ¿Tienes dinero?. Ale: Así es, me pagan bien aquí Nofor: Suficiente para mi. Llevemoslo. Pero si veo que intenta tocarme mientras duermo me voy a emputar. Ale: Yay *Se quita su delantal de trabajador* ¡Oye, renuncio! Jefa: *Desde su oficina* ¡Te despedí hace dos horas pendejo! Ale: Ah, pos vamonos *Toma dinero de la caja registradora y corre hacia afuera* Huyan Huyan! (De nuevo dentro del SAFDLQNTC) Licca: *Leyendo su libro de francés* j ai seize ans, je suis argentine at j habite a Dgama Totag Wiki Duncs: *Tapándose los oídos* ¡Alguien callela por favor! D8 Marcos: *Entra a la furgoneta con Vile, Nofor y Ale* Todo listo sigamos, ah por cierto el es Ale y va a acompañarnos en el resto del viaje Ale: Es un placer! Jota: Wut, pero quien es ehte tío? Vile: Lo conocimos en la tienda y lo trajimos con nosotros, so dice que es nuevo pero yo le digo Lance jkjk Ale: Espera, qué!? Nofor: Ya putos, sigamos con este maldito viaje. *Se sienta* Marcos: *Acelera a toa velocidad* Ale: *Se sienta al lado de Licca* ¿Puedo? Licca: Eh, sí, supongo, no hay problema, igual ya lo hiciste no.. Jaja Ale: Okeey xD Popu: *Se le queda mirando a Ale* jum... Ale: Ah... ¿Pasa algo? Popu: na, no es nada tulipano Ale: What Popu: ¿puedo llamarte tulipano verdad? es que te pareces al tipo de los condones marca tulipano del comercial de la tele. El que se infecta con sida asdfgasdf Ale: ... Licca: Acostumbrate, lo creas o no Popu es la más normal de todos nosotros *rie* Ale: Lel, posta? Tu pareces perfectamente normal a mi parecer Licca: Aw, graciass Popu: uuuh Ponchi: uuuhhh Marcos: *Viendo por el retrovisor* baia baia 2 hogas más tagde. Marcos: *Bosteza* Pues bueno ya vamos casi a mitad de la mitad de camino y me estoy cansando, ¿Alguien que quiera relevarme? Licca: *Leyendo* Ponchi: *Jugando con su cabello* Duncs: *Jugando con un PSP* Popu: *siendo tierna* c: Marcos: Oh tranquilos no todos a la vez. Aunque... Recordé que nadie más de ustedes conducía Jota: ¿Ya ves por qué te pusimos de piloto? Marcos: Aunque... También recordé que Noforcito tomo el curso de manejo conmigo Nofor: *Sacándose un clavo de la espalda*. ¿Eh?. Popu: no plz, no creo que debas dejar que Nofor conduzca Nofor: Me alegra cuanta fé tienes en mí Popu. Popu: aw lo siento Nofor no es que no confíe en ti por tu mala suerte, es que, tienes mala suerte Vile: Estoy de acuerdo, te queremos y no es que este que si súper contenta por vivir en este momento, pero no quiero morirme y menos sin haber escuchado el nuevo cd de Lordeforme Marcos: *Se levanta de su asiento y coloca a Nofor en el* Avisame cuando lleguemos y ahí tomaré tu lugar de nuevo Nofor: Pues bien. Aferrense chicos, por las siguientes horas van a disfrutar de una mágica experiencia. Todos: *Tragan saliva* (No muy cerca de ahí pero tampoco muy lejos de los otros...) Se ve a dos chicas a un lado de la carretera con ropa de fiesta del dÃa anterior sosteniendo unos carteles, y cerca de ahí estaban otros dos chicos vestidos de animales con carteles también. Made: *Con un cartel de "Danos un aventón :3"* Oh mira, ahí viene un auto!! Hey!!! *intenta llamar la atención del auto pero este pasa de largo* aaaaah D: Caro: No puedo creerlo, ya llevamos dos horas aquí y nada! Made: Te dije que este plan no iba a funcionar Caro Caro: Obvio si funciona, lo he visto en mucho en televisión. Solo hay que esperar un poco más es todo Made: No lo sé, la gente puede ser muy mala, solo buscan aprovecharse de otras personas Caro: ESO ES! Made: ¿Quieres que se aprovechen de nosotras? Caro: No exactamente, pero tengo el plan B *Cambia de lado su cartel y ahora se ve que dice "Mamadas gratis"* Made: Que haces baja eso >-< El SAFDLQNTC se detiene justo al lado de ellas. Caro: JA, te lo dije Made: Mi boca no se abrirá ok Marcos: *Baja la ventanilla del autobús* Así que... Caro: No damos mamadas Marcos: *Intenta subir la ventanilla* Made: N-No, espera! Necesitamos ayuda :( Caro: Por favoor, solo queríamos llamar la atención para conseguir un aventón, estamos muy perdidas... Ah a propósito yo soy Caro y ella se llama Made Marcos: Uhmm, no lo se... Que dicen ustedes equipo? Duncs: *Ve desde dentro del vehículo que Caro tiene una blusa de peridot* Uh, dejenla pasar! Es una SUlieber Licca: Si, más chicas plox, me siento violada de espacio personal Jota: Bah, por mi esta bien, igual ya dejamos entrar Pajas Locas McGee so Ale: Tu puta madre Made: Entonces... Es un sí? Duncs: Si yes oui *Les abre la puerta* Peridot kuin Perla who? Caro: Obviio amigo *Entra al SAFDLQNTC junto a Made* ADIOS PENDEJOS *les saca el dedo del medio a los chicos que estaban cerca de ellas* El SAFDLQNTC arranca de nuevo. Ayr: *Disfrazado de gato* Agh, ya ves!? Hasta ellas lograron irse y nosotros seguimos aquí Law: *Disfrazado de zorro y con un cartel que dice "Muestras de furry gratis"* No empieces (Again en el puto SAFDLQNTC) Ponchi: Y, como fue que terminaron en medio de la carretera chicas? Made: Ah es que ayer estábamos en una fiesta no muy lejos de aquí y, pues... eh... Pasaron algunas cosas y quedamos varadas Ponchi: De acueerdo... Y a donde van ahora? Caro: Ah pos ni idea, solo queríamos salir de este lugar, a donde van ustedes? Vile: Nos dirigimos a Disney Kingdom Wiki para buscar a nuestras amigas, pero somos de Drama Total Wiki así que supongo que luego regresaremos allá si todo sale bn Caro: ¿DT Wiki? ¡Genial nosotras somos de ahÃ! Made: Lo somos? Caro: No lo sé eso creo Jota: ¡Pues prepárense! Por las siguientes dos horas he de contarles nuestra historia de como nos conocimos y hasta el díaa de hoy *Aclara su garganta* Nofor: *Leyendo un comic* Aquí vamos... (En otro lado) Se ve un set ambientado en una casa y a Disney con un señor random, parece que están en medio de una grabación. Señor: Pero Disi, como es que a aceptaste dos citas para el baile pero no le contaste a los dos chicos?? Disney: Ah pues porque, Luck es taaan lindo, pero Danidt es ardieente 7u7 Señor: Queee loco Es tan Disneeeeeeeeey. Disney: Así soy yo. Director: Y.... Paula: Corte! Director: ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que tu no eres la directora en jefe? Paula: Oh perdón, pero acaso tu tienes un doctorado en producción de medios audiovisuales? Director: No, y tu tampoco. Paula: MUY BUEN TRABAJO CHICOS TOMENSE 10! Todos los demás empiezan a abandonar el set. Disney: Uff, si que fue agotador ese Sketch Paula: Descuida lo hiciste muy bien *le da su agua embotellada* Disney: Sabes? No puedo dejar de preguntarme que habrá pasado con nuestros viejos amigos Paula: ¿Quienes? Disney: Los de la DT Wiki Paula: ... Disney: Los que estaban en la cárcel...? Pau: Aaah si, obvio, ellos, que sucede? Disney: Nada, solo que los extraño y me gustaría saber donde están ahora Paula: Dis, espero no estés pensando en volver allá Disney: Como crees Paula: Porque ambas sabemos que se quisieron mudar a Whatsapp para no vivir con reglas y quedamos solas Disney: Muy solas... Paula: Y ahora tenemos una muy buena vida aquí, tu tienes tu propio show y yo soy la Directora Disney: Asistente de dirección Paula: Como sea. Estoy bien, tu también lo estas, y NO podemos hacer enojar al jefe Disney: Cierto, tienes mucha razón Paula: Obvio por algo soy tu mejor amiga. Ahora ven, es hora de repasar tu guión Disney: Yay (De nuevo en el SAFDLQNTC) Jota: *Regañando a Nofor* Adema que cojoneh si pasan audio cuando una 'ehta durmiendo a la tre de la mañana, uno se va a levantar emputao, tocate loh cojoneh Nofor: *Manejando* Si Jota, no me interesa. :) Jota: Pos claro que te tiene que interesá, y mejor aprende a conduci Nofor: Ya. Jota: Y atate los cordoneh Nofor: Basta. Jota: Sabes perfectamente que lo hago por tu bien Nofor: STOP. *Toma a Jota del cuello y lo lanza por una ventana del autobús* Jota: AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAÁ *lo arrolla un camión que pasaba detrás de ellos* Nofor: Jajaja... AJAJAJAJAJA. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Jota: Nofor... Nofor! Nofor: *Reacciona* Ah, ¿Qué? Jota: ¡Que te concentre en el camino! etahbas to' perdío, ¿En que estabas pensando? Nofor: No... En nada especial (Retarded) Ponchi: *Revisando bajo los asientos* Oigaaan miren esto *Saca un Mini control remoto debajo de uno de ellos* Made: Uh, kiseso? Ponchi: No lo sé... Pero tiene muchos botones con dibujos en el. Voy a probar uno a ver que tal *Presiona un botón con forma de gota de agua* Sale un aspersor del techo y empieza a caer agua justo sobre el asiento de Licca. Licca: ¡Aaaah! *Cubriéndose con uno de sus libros* ¡Ponchi detenlo, estoy toda mojada! Duncs: Omfg *Codea a Ale* Ya oíste tigre Ponchi: *Vuelve a presionar el botón para que pare* Ups, perdón; y este otro para que será? *presiona otro botón* Nofor: *Le cae una lampara encima* Puta madre. Ponchi: P-Perdón Nofor!! Bueno solo presionar uno más... Marcos: Ponchi ya deja de jugar con el maldito control coño! Ponchi: Me gritaste >:c Marcos: Ay por Dios. (Rato después) Ponchi: *Jugando cartas con el mismo* Aburriiidooo.... Cuando llegamos? Jota: Cuando tengamos que llegar Vile: Si, esto ya se está haciendo eterno, por que no ponen la radio de nuevo? Jota: Pues esta bien *Coloca una estación de radio* Pilar: *Hablando por la radio* Hey hey hey como están todos? Soy su anfitriona Pilar y estas son noticias de la Wiki tu lugar favorito de entretenimiento Marcos: Noticias, ¿En serio? Licca: Shh, veamos que dice Pilar: Recuerden que ya solo falta un día para el maxi evento del año en nuestra ciudad, ¡El festival de Drama Total de las estrellas! No se lo pierdan porque tendremos entretenimiento de primera sin mencionar que el cielo estará más hermoso y con más presencia de estrellas fugaces que nunca Popu: estrellaaaas, yo quiero verlas Licca: Espera, ¡Es mañana! DUNCS dijiste que aún faltaba tiempo Duncs: Eh pues, si falta tiempo no? Aun falta un día Todos: *Quejidos* Licca: Eres increíble. *Frunce el seño y empieza a escribir molesta en su diario* Ponchi: *Viendo de reojo el diario de Licca* omg, así que Ale te parece atractivo, queee escándalo Ale: Je je... Ponchi: Ups, lo dije en voz alta? Licca: *Se sonroja* ¡PONCHI! Ponchi: L-Lo siento, de verdad uwu no sabia que era tan privado Licca: ¿Oh, como las partes de hombre que te gusta meterte a la boca? Ponchi: Oye >:C al menos YO no ando enamorándome de chicos que no corresponden a mi orientación sexual :p Duncs: Bien hecho amigo, ahora vas a hacer que el objeto insoportable sea más insoportable Marcos: Duncs no es por nada pero ellos no hablaban contigo así que mejor ni te metas si sabes como va a terminar todo Duncs: ¿Y quien se supone que eres tu para decirme que hacer? Marcos: Ok sólo te estaba dando una advertencia Duncs: Nada de advertencias, es hipocresía de tu parte porque siempre te entrometes donde no te llaman y te crees el dueño de todo Marcos: No querido si yo me llego a entrometer en algo es para hacerlo mejor porque casi todos ustedes solo hacen las cosas mal mal y necesitan orden Jota: ¡Quienes necesitan orden son ustedes! Así que ya parenle todos con la discusión Nofor: Que extraño, Jota siendo aguafiestas. Si ellos quieren madrearse es problema de ellos palmera. Jota: Ya, me estoy cansando de tus comentarios irónicos y bromas hacia mi, no voy a quedarme callado siempre Nofor: Oh vamos no seas niña. Jota: ¡Basta! Siempre andas con ofensas hacia mi y bromas de mal gusto, ¡Ya no me gustan! ¡DEJA DE ATENTAR CONTRA MI! Made/Caro: *Viendo a todos desde el fondo* Oh oh... Todos empiezan a discutir entre sí y se escuchan gritos de discusión por doquier. Ale: ¡No veo cual es el problema si te gusto! Licca: Ves lo que haces!? ¡Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo! Marcos: ¡Acepta que ninguno de ustedes es nada sin mí! Ponchi: ¡Nunca me toman en serio en este grupo! *Llora* Duncs: ¡Si supieras que me valdría verga si estas aquí o no! Jota: ¡¿Quien no te denunció a la estación de policías por tráfico de Lolis?! FUI YO Nofor: ¡No seas mamón eso fue solo una vez! Popu: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que pasó con nuestros padres? c: Vile: BASTAAAAaaaaAAAAaAaAAAaaAAAaaaAaaAAAAAAAAA *Rompe los vidrios con su grito y todos voltean a verla* Licca: Vile... Vile: Ya, es suficiente, no puedo creer cuantas veces he detenido discusiones estúpidas pero esta vez era más necesario que nunca. ¿Saben algo? Yo tampoco los soporto, y nunca les digo nada! He durado todo el día de hoy y todos estos años al lado de ustedes y solamente escucho quejas y quejas, no podemos convivir porque no estamos realmente unidos y lo saben, y no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto... Pero ahora estoy contando los minutos para bajarme de esta cosa y seguir mi propio camino, son irritantes! Popu: owh... Vile: *Suspira* Perdón Popu, tu no lo eres, y perdón chicos. Pero debía desahogarme esto es tocar fondo, y los quiero pero, necesito un tiempo para mi. Es todo. Muchos intentamos decir algo al respecto, pero debíamos reconocer que hicimos muy mal, y que de alguna forma u otra Vile tenía razón, no tanto como para dejarnos, pero nadie decidió dirigirle o dirigirse la palabra en general en un rato... Ponchi: Vaya día... *Se sienta en su asiento y sin querer se sienta justo encima del control del super autobús, oprimiendo uno de los botones* Uy, que es esto que siento ahí abajo Nofor: *Siente que el autobús se tambalea un poco y el volante empieza a moverse hacia los dos lados por su cuenta* Que rayos.... El SAFDLQNTC empieza a descarrilarse haciendo que vaya a los lados de la carretera. Todos: AAAAAAAAAHHH Marcos: ¿¡Ponchi qué hiciste!? Ponchi: *Apretando varias veces el mismo botón* No tengo idea D: Jota: ¡Rápido todos, salgamos por la puerta! Todos alarmados salen corriendo como puedan del autobús saltando hacia la carretera. El SAFDLQNTC continúa su camino sin ellos dentro. Licca: ¡Pero que hacen alguien detengalo! Ponchi: *Ve un botón con dibujo de una señal de Stop* Uh, este para que será *Presiona el botón* El SAFDLQNTC se detiene, pero cuando estaban por dirigirse hacia el, explota. Haciendo que varias de sus partes vuelen por los cielos. Duncs: Por un demonio lo que faltaba Vile: Genial. *Una de las ruedas del autobús impacta contra ella haciendo que se muera desmaye* Todos: :O Nofor: Mierda VILE NOOOOOO!. Vile: *Desmayada soñan2* ... (En el sueño de Vile) Vile: *Despierta* Ahm..? Donde estoy? Vile ve a su alrededor y se da cuenta que esta en la Casa Chat, igual que Licca, Pau, Marcos, Nofor, Dis, Popu y Duncs. Paula: Vilee! Que bien que al fin despiertas ami!! *le da un abrazo* perdón por golpearte mientras practicaba mi rutina de ballet *la ayuda a levantarse* Vile: Pau... ¿C-Como llegué aquí? Disney: *Jugando a los videojuegos con Duncs, mira a Paula* Aish, a la próxima ten más cuidado perra, nos terminarás matando a todos Paula: Jiji, ay Disi como siempre tan graciosa Disney: *le pone pausa a su juego* Oh, te parezco graciosa? ¿Por que no vienes y me la- Vile: ¿Dis? Esperen, que hacen ambas aqui? Se supone que ibamos en camino a buscarlas hasta tu programa de televisión Paula: *Maquillandose* Pero que cosas dices Vile, si que andas rara hoy, tu sabes que las que están grabando el programa son sus amigas Made y Caro, llevan ahí desde que Disix y yo llegamos a esta casa Vile: Ok, algo anda mal aquí De repente un camión monstruo atraviesa una de las paredes de la casa y frena, viendose a Ponchi y a un mas pequeño Jota dentro de el. Vile: ¡¿Pero que demonios?! Disney: No chingues, esos pendejos de nuevo Jota: *Bajandose del asiento de piloto del camión con una escalera* ¡Hermano, eso si que estuvo radicaaal! Ponchi: *Se baja del lado de pasajero del camión* JA, fue fantastico bro! Sobre todo cuando arrollaste a esa anciana y salió volando, estamos dementes! Jota: Y que lo digas, vengan esos cinco! Ponchi: *Choca los 5 con jota* Eso, solo chocarlas porque los abrazos son de maricas Vile: Se, algo anda horrible aquí Ponchi: ¡Hey, nena, estas bien! *va hacia donde Vile y le da un beso en la mejilla* Paula me dijo que casi te mata pero me alegra que está todo correcto. No se que pasaria conmigo si dejaras de ser mi chica Vile: *Limpiandose la mejilla* Claaaro... Licca: *Llega con una biblia* ¡Por Dios pero que es todo este desastre! Jota: Sip, fui yo, estuvimos acelerando a 160 en el camión. Genial eh? Licca: Todo el tiempo tu de irresponsable. ¿Como crees que vamos a arreglar esto? Espero el señor Jesucristo se apiade de tu alma Jota: Bah, eso lo pagará Daniel. Me importa un bledo wey *Se quita los zapatos lo que lo hace aun más pequeño y se va a su habitación* Ponchi: *A Jota* ¡Recuerda alistarte para la noche! Contraté a un par de amigas que podrían cumplir nuestros deseos! Jota: ¡Anotado! Licca: Ay no, la juventud de hoy en díaa *Cierra los ojos y empieza a rezar* Santa Maria madre de Dios ruega por nosotros pecadores... Vile: Licca, desde cuando eres tan devota? Que paso con el Yaoi y eso? Licca: ¿Yaoi? ¡Pecado! No veo esas caricaturas de chinos sodomitas en busca de placer, aunque me agraden mucho nuestros hermanos del oriente asiático, esas cosas del diablo te las dejo a ti Vile: K Marcos: *Llega a la sala y ve todo el desastre* Bah, de nuevo esos idiotas jodiendo todo. Nofor: *Sale de su cuarto con una mascarilla en su cara y rollos en el pelo* Que ha sido todo ese escandalo? Interrumpieron mi sueño de belleza! Marcos: Era tu madre gimiendo que no ves. Nofor: Ay, no me sorprende que estés envidioso de mi Mark Marcos: ¿Que yo qué?. Nofor: Pero tus ofensas no me afectan porque sabemos que yo soy el único rey aquí y tu solo un plebe. Ahora si me disculpas voy a terminar de arreglarme para mi fiesta, tu mientras ve a cortarte las venas o hacer algo de emo como siempre Marcos: Oooh sure, eso haré. Y me masturbare con la sangre y te mandaré el video luego putito. *Se pone a jugar con su laptop* Vile, que adorable te ves ahí parada. Vile: *Se sienta* Necesito recapacitar todo lo que he visto los últimos minutos Duncs: *jugando videojuegos* ¡Repampanos! Creo que me ganaste otra vez Disney jeje. Debí saber que tuve que haber aprovechado la fuerza centrifuga de mi cohete para crear un impacto aereo contra tu vehículo y así evitar que hayas ganado la carrera *toma su medicamento contra el asma* maincra Disney: Ya cierra el pico pedazo de nerd, no me ganaste porque eres patético en los videojuegos de acción y yo una Diosa *toma su casco de motociclista y se va* Nos vemos luego perritas Duncs: Ay :c *Limpiando sus gafas* Vile: Oye por que dejas que te trate así? Y desde cuando usas gafas... Duncs: *Completando un sudoku* Elemental mi querida Vile, ella como es una individua con carácter dominante ejerce presión contra individuos de menor carácter, o como ella nos llama de forma coloquial, "pasivos". Solo hay que acostumbrarse a ella hasta que sus hormonas dejen de estar tan alborotadas y controle su rabia, es lógica de comportamiento biológico. Vile: Creo que... me volvi loca. Mejor tomo aire libre *se para y camina hacia la puerta* Popu: *Va caminando y choca contra Vile* ¡Oh, Vile! ¡Que espléndida coincidencia! Já, Já! Vile: No Popu, tu no D: Popu: Perdón por haberme tropezado contigo en serio, me encontraba casualmente escribiendo mi próxima novela romántica que espero reciba de nuevo un premio Nobel. ¿A donde te dirigías tan apresurada? Vile: AAAAAAAAAHHH *sale corriendo de la casa y se sienta en el pórtico* Vaya, todo es tan extraño. Ale: y que lo digas :v Vile: ¡AAAH! ¿Ale? Desde hace cuanto estas ahí? Tu si te ves igual de pajero que siempre al menos Ale: Ah, es que no me dejaron entrar a tu fantasía y por eso me quede afuera :( Vile: Ah entonces eso es, estoy en un sueño. Tienes idea de como despertarme o algo? Ale: Claro, solo debo echarte un poco de mi crema blanca Vile: K Ale: ¡No es lo que tu crees! *Saca un pote de su bolsillo con una crema para las manos* Tiene un olor tan potente que seguro te despertará Vile: Esta bien, supongo que no tengo ya nada que per- *Ale le embarra su crema y la hace dormir* Zzz... (De vuelta en la realidad) Se ve a Vile tirada en el suelo dormida y todos los demás a su alrededor, afuera de la entrada de Disneywood. Vile: *Despierta exaltada* Regrese? Nofor: Vile. *La levanta del suelo y la abraza* Que bien que aún no mueras. Vile: Tuve un tipo de sueño muy extraño, hasta estaban Pau y Dis, y todos ustedes actuaban diferente, y... Ver a Ponchi hetero es lo más traumante que he visto en mi vida Ponchi: Q t paza maraca qlia >:c Made: Uy, es que te habías golpeado muy duro y pensamos que no volverías a despertar pronto Ale: Y vaya que pasaron muchas cosas desde eso hasta que llegamos hasta aquí Vile: *Ve el gran letrero de Disneywood* Ah así que al fin llegamos... Como llegamos? Duncs: Fue una historia divertida, ejem... (Flashback) Nofor: Mierda Vile NOOOOOOOO *Toma a Vile en sus brazos* Marcos: Genial, super genial. Estamos super jodidos Caro: *Saca el cartel de mamadas gratis* Made: (facepalm) Duncs: Así que Vile, que posiblemente esté muerta, nos odia, y ahora no tenemos como irnos, ¿Algún plan? Popu: oh, ahora quien podra ayudarnos!!!?? Un camión de carga se detiene justo frente a ellos. Camionero: *Baja la ventanilla* Así que, están perdidos muchachos? Necesitan un aventón? Jota: Buenas tardes señor, nos dirigíamos a Disney Wiki pero nuestro transporte explotó, ¿Podría darnos una mano? Ponchi: Uh, un camionero, ¿Es cierto que todos son violadores? Camionero: *Rie y le guiña el ojo a Ponchi* No hay problema, hay espacio para todos ustedes aquí, solo espero luego puedan complacerme con algún favor Marcos: Bien es suficiente para mi, andando chicos *Se sube con los demás a el camión* Ponchi: No respondió mi pregunta... Marcos: Cállate Ponchi! (Fin del Flashback) Vile: Y... Después de eso que pasó? Ponchi: Nada, nada más, la retrospectiva termina ahí c: Duncs: Si... Eso. Luego nos dejó aquí amablemente Licca: Perdón por traerte aquí, sabemos que no disfrutas mucho estar con nosotros ya pero no podíamos enviarte a otro lado si estabas inconsciente Jota: Vamo, te acompañaremos a tomar un bus luego de que encontremos a Disi y Pala Vile: No no, ¿Saben? Ese sueño me hizo darme cuenta que en serio los quiero y no quisiera que cambien, a pesar de todo lo que hacen ya les tomé cariño y no me imagino estar sin ustedes, incluso a ti Lance Ale: Awww? Made: *Le susurra a Caro* De nuevo esto es incómodo... Caro: Shh no arruinemos el momento Popu: entonces te quedarías con nosotros?? Vile: Que si Nofor: SI. *Abraza a Vile* que bien que no te irás. Vile: *Corresponde al abrazo* Seh, ehmm... Nofor, el abrazo esta durando mucho... Nofor: Solo un poco más Vile. Marcos: *Los separa* Bueno ya basta, este viaje ha sido largo así que es hora de que entremos Ponchi: ¡Andando equipo! nwn Ale: ¡Esperen! También hay algo que quisiera decirles Marcos: Que en realidad eres Lance el que todos ya conocemos y odiamos? Duncs: ¿Qué? Jota: ¿Eh? Licca: QUEEE Ale: C-Como... Bueno... Si, soy yo, perdón no me odien :c Vile: Meh, creo que ya todos lo veíamos venir, además yo te llame Lance casi todo el camino Nofor: Son muy físicamente parecidos. Popu: para mi siempre seras tulipano Licca: *Pensando* Así que me sentía atraida por Lance... Pendeja, pendeja Ale: No están enojados? Duncs: A mi me da igual Made/Caro: Nosotras ni te conocíamos Jota: Creo que todos tenemos oportunidad de una redención so Don't Worry Ale: Ay :') muchas gracias chicos Marcos: Ahora... Creo que es hora de que entremos chiks Empiezan a entrar todos a los estudios Disneywood. Ale: Espera, Mark *Toma a Marcos del brazo y lo separa del resto del grupo* En serio tu no estas molesto? Se que nuestra relación no fue la mejor en el pasado... Marcos: *Sonrie* Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad como dijo Jota, la verdad, desde que entramos a nuestro Super Autobús me di cuenta el porque te me hacías tan familiar, y decidí solo esperar a ver como te comportabas. Y espero que te quedes así porque en el pasado eras molesto Ale: No taaan molesto Marcos: Si lo eras Ale: Weno si Marcos: Y por que decidiste cambiar de identidad? Ale: Ahm lo dejare para otro episodio Marcos: Como sea... Espero nuestra relación mejore más, me caes bien asi Ale: Asi que... Estamos bien? Marcos: Estamos bien Ale: Nos besamos? (?) Marcos: Bueno (?) (Dentro del camerino de Disney en los estudios Disneywood... ) Disney: *Viendose al espejo y maquillandose* Eres una estrella, eres una estrella... Paula: *Toca la puerta y entra* Hey Dis Disney: Hey Pau, ¿Sucede algo? Paula: Pues parece que tienes o más bien tenemos visita, velo por ti misma Llegan 3 guardaespaldas cargando con nuestros héroes (?) y luego los sueltan en el suelo. Licca: ¡Maldito hombre! ¡Esa no es forma de tratarme por ser del género débil! Duncs: *A Pau* No jodas Licca Kun pensé que estabas de nuestro lado Paula: Lo siento chicos, es mi deber. Bueno no en realidad Guardaespaldas 2: Encontramos a estos chicos merodeando por nuestras instalaciones, aseguran conocerlas a usted y a la señorita Paula. Guardaespaldas 1: ¡Oye! ¿Por que hablaste tu? ¡Soy el numero 1, se supone que era mi linea! Guardaespaldas 2: ¡No siempre tendrás todo lo que quieres Rick! Disney: *Se levanta de su silla* Ch-Chicos! Todos: Dis! Disney: Qué, ¿Ahora se la juntan con Lance? Ale: Vaya, tardó menos que ustedes Disney: *A los Guardaespaldas* No se preocupen, son mis amigos, ya pueden irse... No, tú no Pau, quedate Paula: Aish Jota: Vaya que teneis una buena vida eh chicas Disney: Algo así... ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? Vile: Vinimos a buscarlas a ambas Paula: Ah? Marcos: Verán, hemos quedado definitivamente sin hogar a donde ir, todos no ha ido mal desde que dejamos de estar con ustedes, ya no nos queda nada Ponchi; : No money, no family, 16 in the middle of Miami Duncs: Por eso emprendimos todo un viaje por la carretera solo para buscarlas a ustedes, y pedirles que no vendan la casa Nofor: Pero al fin pudimos encontrarlas. Así que, ¿Vendrán con nosotros?. Paula: Oh vaya, esto estará bueno Disney: Chicos, verán... Las cosas no son así de fáciles. Cuando ustedes se fueron y nos abandonaron aun sabiendo que no podíamos dejar la casa sola, algo en nosotras despertó. Decidimos iniciar una nueva vida y pues... Esta es Licca: Pero, no nos extrañan? Disney: Claro que sí, siempre pensamos en ustedes Paula: *Silva y ve hacia otro lado* Disney: Pero simplemente esto es algo de lo que ya no podemos ver atrás... Lo siento. Quisiera poder explicarles mejor pero no puedo Paula: También lo lamento muchachos, pero pueden quedarse un rato aquí si quieren Duncs: No, ¿Saben? Esta bien, persigan sus sueños, hagan lo que les de la gana, ya no somos una familia para ustedes. Disney: Escuchen, esto no tiene porque terminar así... Marcos: Descuida, esta bien. Nosotros mismos nos iremos, vamos chicos El grupo empieza a partir de nuevo con las caras agachadas, caminando lentamente hasta salir completamente de los estudios, y dejando a Disney y Paula solas en el camerino. Disney: *Se sienta* Eso fue horrible Paula: Si, vaya que fuiste dura con ellos Dis Disney: *La mira mal y suspira* Es extraño pero, se me vinieron a la mente ahora todos los recuerdos que vivimos juntos, todas aquellas aventuras... No volverán aquí Paula: Lo sé. Creo que si eran únicos después de todo, y me duele pensar que ahora nada volverá a ser como antes Disney: Yo creo que aun no estamos tarde. ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? Paula: *Le sonríe* Yo iré a donde tu vayas amiga Disney: *Se levanta y camina con Pau en dirección a la puerta* De repente, se abre la puerta del camerino de un golpe, y una figura alta y autoritaria aparece frente a ellas, con una mirada fulminante. Walt Disney: Hola, chicas. Paula: J-Jefe Walt: ¿Acaso van para a algún lado en especifico? Paula: ¡No, como cree! Solo íbamos a caminar es todo Disney: No. No más opresión. Si señor, de hecho íbamos hacia fuera de los estudios, y probablemente hasta íbamos a renunciar Paula: Bueno... Si, es cierto Walt: Je je... ¿Creen que van a poder salirse con las suyas? *Saca un par de contratos* Lo lamento, pero ambas son mías exclusivamente ahora y lo saben, así que suerte si intentan escapar Paula/Disney: *Tragan saliva* (En las afueras de los estudios Disneywood) Se ve a nuestro grupo sentados en la acera, como los vagabundos, con cara de constipados. Duncs: Y volvimos a donde estábamos hace un principio Nofor: Una vez más odio mi vida. Marcos: Es tan frustrante que haya pasado TODO un día de la mía para llegar hasta donde unas malagradecidas que nos echan cuando sólo queríamos verlas Ponchi: De hecho, ellas nos dijeron que podíamos quedarnos... Jota: Abre los ojos, solo lo dijeron por educación, se nota no querían vernos ni en pintura Popu: yo aun las sigo queriendo y no me gusta que esto haya terminado asi :c Vile: *Se levanta* No tiene por qué terminar así, si algo he aprendido de ustedes es a no darse por vencidos, algo que a mi me faltaba. Pero no me rendire no no no Licca: Genial y que se supone que haremos ahora? Vile: No lo sé, encontrar la forma de volver a nuestra ciudad quizá, ahí podremos pensar mejor, pero no quiero que nos desanimemos justo aho... En ese momento el sonido de todos los celulares de ellos interrumpian a Vile, todos se apresuraban a revisar el mensaje que les había llegado. Popu: que loco no sabia que teníamos teléfonos Licca: *Revisando su celular* Oh cielos, están viendo lo mismo que yo? *Empieza a leer el mensaje en voz alta* Es de Dis: Lo sentimos por tratarlos así amigos, pero por favor necesitamos su ayuda ahora mismo, estamos aqui dentro en peligro y no sabemos cuanto tiempo mas vamos a *Se corta el mensaje ahí* Todos: ... Todos se veían las caras, al principio no estaban muy convencidos de aquel mensaje, ya era muy de noche y todo cerca de ahí estaba muy solo como para embarcarse en otro problema más, pero al final sus caras mostraron determinación y decidieron volver adentro de los estudios Disneywood. (De nuevo dentro de los estudios Disneywood) Popu: *Caminando junto a los demás* no entiendo, no veo a nadie mas en esta wea Ale: Ehm... Miren allá *señala hacia el frente* Aparecen Dis y Pau amarradas en una soga colgada a una grúa manejada por Walt Disney. Disney/Paula: ¡AYUUDAAAAA! Jota: Damn Caro: Esperen, que ese no es?... Walt Disney: Así es niñitos, soy el creador de toda su infancia y dictador de este mundo, el inmortal... SIR WALTER DISNEY *suenan relámpagos al fondo* Caro: Ah q, yo iba a decir Hitler Ponchi: Suelta a nuestras amigas pinche viejo! Duncs: Se, ni ellas ni nosotros te hemos hecho nada Walt Disney: Estas niñas firmaron un contrato pseudo satánico donde me ofrecen sus trabajos y lealtad para toda la eternidad, o hasta que salgan embarazadas. Estuvieron de acuerdo en darme su alma y no las dejare ir. Licca: ¡Chicas! Disney: ¡No pensamos que los volveríamos a ver! Paula: Perdón a mi me convencieron con las Dakimakuras :( Nofor: Y qué, ¿Se supone que ahora lucharemos contigo hasta el fin para recuperarlas?. Walt Disney: Oh no, conmigo no. Verán, no nos conocíamos personalmente pero yo si los conocía completamente a ustedes, y a sus amistades. Por eso de encargarán ustedes mismos de luchar... Con ellos *saca un control remoto y presiona un botón* Ante ellos aparecen uno por uno algunos de sus antiguos amigos y compañeros, con un especie de collar de control mental puesto. Entre ellos estaban Toxic, Lley, Gyula, DawnDT, Kevin, Feed, Chari, Out, y Nicoletta. Made: Oh. Por. Dios....... Y..... quienes son ellos? :s Marcos: Personas del pasado... Es hora de que nos ayuden a acabar con esto de una vez por todas Walt: Felices juegos del hambre. ATAQUEN!!!! Se prende esta mierda. Jota: *Intenta luchar con Toxic pero este último se abalanza a intentar besarlo* ¿Hm? Ale: *Le da una cachetada a Gyula* Gyula: *Le da una cachetada a Ale* Duncs: ¡Genial, pelea de inválidos! Lley: *Intentando rasguñar a Vile* ¡Eres toda una hipócrita! Licca: *Se le aparece por detrás y lo noquea con un golpe* ¿Así tratas a las mujeres? Vile: Gracias Lics Licca: Aw no hay de qué Kevin: *Le toca la espalda a Licca* ¿Lista para que te parta a la mitad? >:D Licca: AAAAAAAHHH *Le da una patada en los testículos* Marcos: *Ahogando a Out con una bolsa de papel* JAJAJSJSJSJS Nofor: *Luchando Kung Fu contra Chari* Duncs: *Pegando la cabeza de Feed una y otra vez contra el suelo* Caro/Made/Popu: *Se ponen en posición de ataque para atacar a DawnDT* DawnDT: *Meditando* Ohm... Popu: *Se quita de la posición de ataque* que no vas a hacer nada? DawnDT: Oh cielos no, pelear es algo muy vulgar y denigrante, mátense entre ustedes si quieren Caro/Made: *Se encojen de hombros* Ponchi: *Desata a Disney y Paula* ¿Están bien chicas? Paula: *Golpea a Ponchi* Ponchi: ¿¡Oye y eso como por qué!? Paula: Ay perdón, pensé que eras uno de ellos :s Disney: *Mira fijamente a Nicoletta* Así que estamos frente a frente de nuevo... Nicoletta: *La mira con maldad y se abalanza hacia ella* Disney: ¡Ay! *Jaloneandose el cabello con Nicoletta* PAAAUUUU Paula: *Se le aparece por detrás a Nicoletta y empieza a jalonearla también* Yo te cubro amiga Aquella gran batalla duro un buen rato mas, pero al final de todo nuestros héroes ganaron, dejando a todos aquellos demás traidores en el suelo sin poder mover un dedo. Popu: OH SI AHÍ TIENEN PERRAS DE ESO ESTABA HABLANDO Licca: Omg Popu Popu: perdon me alteré :3 Disney: *Camina lentamente hacia Walt Disney* Y ahora tu, vas a pagar por todo viejito. Walt: ... *Se desmaya* Disney: Uy que suerte porque no sabía que hacer Ponchi: Se murió!? Paula: No creo que tengamos tanta suerte, sigue respirando Jota: ¿Pero que se supone que haremos con él ahora? Disney: Me hago una idea Se cambia la escena a todos dentro de un bunker super secreto en los estudios, donde están metiendo a Walt Disney a congelar. Nofor: *Tecleando una gran computadora junto a la bóveda de criogenización* Listo. Configure el sistema para que no se descongele de nuevo hasta dentro de unos 100 años al menos para que joda a otra generación. Solo necesitamos una contraseña para asegurarnos. Disney: *Teclea "Wikia" en la computadora y sonríe* Debia elegir algo muy especial para todos *Presiona Enter y se cierra la bóveda* Popu: al fin podré tachar "congelar a un villano dueño de alguna empresa infantil" de mi lista Made: Oigan chicos... ¿Como saldremos de aquí ahora? Disney: Tengo otra idea más *Saca unas llaves de Jet privado de su bolsillo* Todos empiezan a caminar en dirección a la entrada de los estudios, donde aún estaban los ex usuarios en el suelo derrotados, a excepción de uno. Caro: *Se detiene* Oigan miren ahí! Lley: *Se levanta lentamente del suelo* ¡Chicos! Licca: Stap, aléjate de nosotros sino quieres terminar peor Lley: E-Esperen, vengo en son de paz, quiero ir con ustedes Nofor: Y se supone que ahora quieres volver con nosotros a la casa Chat. Si, eso no pasará. Lley: Esta bien no me acercare a su casa o lo que sea, solo quiero salir de aquí, es una mierda esto saben Disney: Apapa, modera el lenguaje Paula: Si vas a ir con nosotros vas a callarte, o al menos no arremeter en nuestra contra por cualquier estupidez Lley: Bien como sea, haré un intento, pero no prometo nada acerca de no insultarlo a el *Señala a Ale* Ale: >:v Marcos: ¿Entonces irá con nosotros? Disney: *Le extiende la mano a Lley* Irá con nosotros, bienvenido de nuevo Lley: *Le extiende su mano sin mucha confianza* Gracias... Duncs: *Camina junto a los demás hacia fuera de los estudios* Así que, en donde se supone que nos iremos? Paula: Ah, será en eso *Apunta hacia un Jet gigante* en las afueras de Disneywood* Era del anciano pero dudo que lo necesite ahora Ponchi: ¡Genial un nuevo vehículo! Ahora es el Super Jet Fiestero de los que ya tienen Casa Disney: Llamemoslo SJFDLQYTC ;) Todos entran a el Jet Privado y van en dirección a Drama Total Wiki, donde recién estaba empezando el festival de las estrellas. No pregunten quien condujo. (Rato después en el festival) Pilar: *Con un micrófono al frente de un camarografo que, la esta grabando para un canal de noticias* ¡Y aquí estamos en el festival de Drama Total Wiki de este año! Estaré contándoles durante todo este evento las novedades que habrán en el. Pero primero, vuelvo con ustedes al estudio chicos! Camarografo: Eh... Aun no podemos volver, acabas de empezar a hablar Pilar: Oye no me importa ya estoy cansada así que vuelvan al **** estudio. Cerca de ahí estaban todos los demás sentados en un círculo en la hierba, contemplando el cielo estrellado mientras hablaban. Disney: Al fin, se siente tan bien volver a estar con todos ustedes :3 Paula: Y ahora que cancelamos la venta de la casa, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para volverla a lo que era, todos juntos Duncs: Oh, al respecto de eso... Creo que van a tener que esperarme un buen rato. Caro y yo compramos entradas para la próxima convención de Steven Universe en SU Wiki Caro: Sip, mañana salimos en nuestra nueva aventura, serán taaaan emocionante! Duncs: Bien dicho mujer gigante Disney: Pero eso será solo unos días no? Caro: Pues la convención si... Pero también queremos quedarnos más para conocer la ciudad, pero prometo traerles recuerditos eh Disney: Bueno... Jota: Hablando de irse, creo que también debo confesarles que haré un curso sobre orientación vocacional y estudios avanzados, y empezaré muy pronto Marcos: También haré lo mismo, Cleo no hizo tan mal en poner de prioridad sus estudios, quiero pensar en el futuro, y ver que oportunidades llegarán Disney: Qué D: Ponchi: Yo... Decidí ir a buscar a mis padres, encontré información sobre ellos y los extraño mucho, además que debo confesarles taantas cosas Popu: ah, y hablando de búsquedas, yo tengo que ir a buscar a Nachi, tengo miedo que esté trabajando en un bar de nuevo... Por suerte mi nueva comadre Made me acompañará! Made: ¿Lo haré? Popu: uhm creo que olvide decírtelo... pero sorry comadre irás conmigo Vile: Esperen. Así que al final de todo yo decidí no abandonarlos para seguir juntos, y ahora resulta que casi todos tienen planes de irse al carajo? Jota: Yo creo que, esto no es ni será un hasta nunca, solo un hasta pronto Duncs: Hasta muy pronto de hecho. A veces solo necesitamos irnos para encontrarnos Marcos: Yo opino que los pájaros solo se van de su nido para volver a el más sanos y fuertes, o algo así estoy bien high. Pero como seeea, es lógico que pase lo que pase, al menos por mi parte, siempre volveré a ustedes, necesitan a alguien que ponga en su lugar a los noobs Ponchi: Si... Yo también Made: Yo apenas los conocí ayer pero siento que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, ni a Caro ni a mi nos gustaría dejarlos Popu: yo no tengo casa así que obvio siempre estaré con ustedes hasta que se cansen de mi asdfjsd Jota: Supongo que durante nuestra ausencia pueden intentar reclutar nuevos miembros, sería bien un renacimiento completo de la casa Licca: Aun más nuevas shabatz... Si, me parece la idea. ???: *Camina hacia ellos* Oigan chicos, disculpen, hay lugar para alguien más? Paula: Claro amiga... cual es tu nombre? Kali: Me llamo Kali, es un placer!! siempre quise conocerlos por cierto, y saber si tenían vacantes para la casa Chat porque... Quiero ser parte de ustedes uvu Nofor: *Mirándola fijamente* Oh Aceptenla. ACEPTENLA. :D. Kali: U//v//U ? Disney: Eso lo veremos *Sonríe alegremente* ¡Bienvenida! Todos continuamos viendo el espectáculo uno al lado del otro mientras nos sentábamos en el suelo, en fin. Así fue como a pesar de todas las adversidades, mis amigos y yo logramos permanecer unidos y crear un nuevo futuro para todos nosotros; sabemos que algunas personas vendrán y se irán, y que habrán muchos mas problemas, pero haremos lo posible por nunca separarnos. Fin... Marcos: Por cierto, ¿No creerán que este ha sido el final de todo, verdad? Categoría:Episodios